EL malo
by Deisumi-chan
Summary: Ella los amaba a ambos. Pero, tarde a temprano deberá elegir.EL problema es ¿A quien?


_**Disclaimer: Los**__ personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen. _

_**Summary**__ Un song-fic, basado en una canción de Aventura, que muestra a una de mis parejas favoritas Alec y Nessie. _

_**N/A: **__Un día me la pasaba pensando en Alec, cuando escucho esta canción y se me da la loca idea de volverla un fic. Espero que les guste, tanto como a mí. A leer… ___

_EL MALO_

_El te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas. Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser._

Era de noche, en la casa Cullen y Reneesme no podía dormir. Estaba confundida, ya que, no sabia que hacer. Estaba jugando a dos puntas. Los estaba lastimando y también a ella misma.

_Es tan sincero…_

Estaba imprimada de Jacob, desde que nació. Cuando era niña eran los mejores amigos. Cuando creció lo quería como a un hermano y luego ese cariño se convirtió en amor. Se pusieron de novios, él la amaba y ella a él.

_Contrario a mis defectos…_

Pero luego apareció él. Él con su perfecta imagen, su elegancia inimaginable, pero también era malvado, cruel, frió. Él que vino a matarla cuando apenas era un bebe. Era solamente él, Alec Vulturi

_Pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer…_

A pesar de todo, de ser malvado, frío y que mataba a las personas, ella lo quería. No sabía porque, pero había algo en él que lo hacia tan… irresistible. Cuando estaba con él, no importaban ni Jacob, ni su familia. Solo él.

_Tú__ serás la cinderrella, él, el tonto que da pena, aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul…_

Y aunque estaba mal lo que hacía, ella seguía. No quería dañar a Jacob, pero tampoco podía estar sin Alec. Jacob no se daba cuenta y nunca lo haría, porque no era astuto pero Nessie lograba convencerlo siempre. Y él, el Vulturi la quería, a su forma, pero la quería.

_Soy tu amor y tu dilema y al igual que en las novelas soy el malo como una virtud…_

Porque eso era él, su dilema. Y también el malo, un monstruo pero no importaba. No podía vivir sin él. Se había vuelto adicta, era como una droga. Una vez que la pruebas no te detienes.

_Él no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso…._

Últimamente con Jake, estaba distraída. No estaban tan unidos como antes, no salían tanto, y en cada momento que estaba con él pensaba en Alec. Cuando Jake la besaba o abrazaba, no sentía nada. No era como antes, que sentía mariposas en su estómago.

_Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil que te elevas en exceso. Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro…_

Pero cuando estaba con Alec, era diferente. Disfrutaba cada minuto, segundo, de su compañía. Él la besaba con pasión, deseo, amor. Era muy seductor, siempre conseguía que ella le digiera lo que él quería. A parte de todo estaba su aroma, ese embriagante aroma, tan dulce como la miel, que hacia que Nessie tocara el cielo con las manos.

_Tendrías que volver a nacer para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él, no bastan los modales y ser fiel, si __tú deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel._

Y aunque decidiera terminar con Alec, no podría olvidarlo. Estaba presente en todo momento de su vida. Con Jacob, no seria lo mismo. Y ella tampoco. Porque había probado ya, el sabor del peligro, pasión y amaba con locura a Alec.

_Que me pregunte como te conquiste, que anote mis truquitos en papel, no bastan los modales y ser fiel, si tu deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel…_

No sabía cuando ocurrió, ni como. Pero su mirada, solo su mirada la volvía loca. Cuando estaba cerca olvida respirar. Todo en él la atraía, como un imán. Como un cazador.

_El te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer…_

Ahora a mitad de la noche, seguía despierta. Siente un ruido en su ventana y en una rama lo ve a él. Sonríe y va a su lado. Lo besa profundamente, reclamándole su tardanza.

Dentro de todo a él no le molestaba, porque sabía que Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swam era suya, de Alec Vulturi. Que ella lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, y que si el se marchara ella iría con el. Porque era un amor eterno, una adicción, y sin el otro simplemente no existirían…

FIN


End file.
